lucky day
by J0.Red
Summary: Hey I am a relative normal girl with a relative normal life, but you know karma is a bitch and i am her favourite pass-time toy. (first fanfic, english isn't my first language) (girl falls into one piece story)
1. prologue

Hello my name is Casterwill D. Sakura. I am 14 years old with fire red hair and bright blue eyes. I have an over happy personality and I always smile. NOT. I don't talk, my eyes are emotionless, however its true I always smile. But don't people say "most emotions are hidden under a smile". Why is another story to tell. Most of my clothes are black, red or purple and usually I wear my black converse.

 _There it was, world's biggest cupcake. I took one step forward then another one and I was about to touch it….._ ZZZ, _a stupid bug came in the way…._ ZZZ…. _it didn't stop making that irritating noise…._ ZZZ.. _then the cupcake started to change. It wasn't a cupcake anymore but a ship?._

Aaaaah, and I woke up from my dream before I could even taste the cupcake. ZZZ…. I heard that dammed noise again. I grabbed my I - phone and turned off the alarm. I unlocked my phone and was about to watch the newest episode from one piece when I saw the time… FUCK it's 07:30 and school starts on 08:00 so I'm going to be late again. I quickly got out bed and grabbed some clothes and ran to school.

Normally I walked around the forest but that would take an extra 20 minutes and then I should be late for sure. So I did what all people did I walked through the forest, and got lost. Normally I have a great sense of direction but today was a Zoro day (sleeping to match and no sense of direction).

So back to my problem, I am in the middle of a forest LOST and I am late for school so I get probably detention. Seriously my lucky day (noted sarcasm).

I was about to have a panic attack when I remembered I had my phone with me. I unlocked my screen I dialled the number and… no signal. Alright it could be worse, it started raining…. could still be worse I heart the first thunder. This is so not my day, and I started running want being in a forest with a thunderstorm is not smart. Even I know that, now I am happy I didn't sleep through that lesson. Next thing I know is that I walked into a damm three an everything wend black. This is soooo not my day.

When I woke up i heard birds whistle, when I tried opening my eyes everything was way too bright. That doesn't sound right the last thing I know was that I was having "my lucky day" and was in a dark not bright forest, walked into a three and everything went black. Maybe I am death. Don't people say that heaven is white and bright. That would be wrong to because there would be no way in hell, heaven and earth that I would go to heaven if it even existed (no offence for anyone who believes it does). Maybe they made an mistake. But god doesn't make mistakes so that's stupid.

So where am I?

Again I tried to open my eyes and it wasn't too bright anymore it was dark, great it was a mistake and I am send to hell. What have I done to deserve this. Thinking back it might be because it always slept through my classes or because a few events in the past related to … no I am going to forget that and no one is ever going to know. Maybe I do deserve this but way did I die by walking into a three in the middle of a thunderstorm. That sounds pretty logical.

When I tried turning over I fell into something wet like water and it tasted salt like THE OCEAN. I quickly grabbed whatever was in my reach and hold on it with my life. Latterly. Cause swimming in the ocean without seeing is plain stupid, trust me it happened before and I hoped it will never happen again. now how did I get in or by the ocean? I thought hell didn't have one so how….

Then I started to feel tiered, I felt my eyes close and with the thought: no my lucky day, I even forgot breakfast I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**C** **hapter 1**

The next time I woke up it was bright again, it seems even hell did not want me. Then I felt something wet, and remembered that I was in a place with water. For the first time I could look around and I saw the sea and the sky. Nothing ells. Just sea and sky, not even a bird. So the gods had decided that they both didn't want me and I had to spend my death days in loneliness. Great. Just great.

*grumble* *grumble*

Hearing that sound I remembered that I hadn't eaten breakfast and there it was probably already night, so I missed my lunch, dinner and maybe todays breakfast too. I'M HUNGRY dammit! And it's hot here, if this keeps up I will die a second time. I did remember what my biology teacher said about this…. _you can't go without water for longer as 1 hour._ No that wasn't it. _You can't go without water for 2 hours._ No not too, AAAAH why did I fall asleep during that lesson.

*bubble* *bubble*

That isn't the sound my tummy can make, I think…..? Then the sun was gone, I turned around and saw a MONSTER! It looked a bit like a "seeking from one piece". NOT THE MOMENT TO THINK ABOUT THAT. I screamed and blacked out, again.

I heard voices around me, one spoke a vit vike tvis (bit like this). And the other one was strong, like you had to listen to it. When I tried to open my eyes the strange sounding voice said this to the other voice and they became still.

I opened my eyes and I saw HOLY MOTHERFUCKING HELL THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! I pinched myself once, closed my eyes in the hope that when I opened them they were gone. But no lucky me (noted sarcasm) they were still there. So I tried again and again. Then I did the most logical thing possible. I raised my hand and hit him. He looked surprised and I could touch him so that means….. HOLY HELL I JUST HIT MONKEY D. DRAGON! Not smart. And the smart thing I said was" uuuuuh, are you real or can you touch a hallucination".

Then I heard the strange voice again. Looking there I saw an man? With purple lipstick….. nice colour. Wait NOT THE POINT! That had to be Emporio Ivankov Nice I am in some deep shit.

Apparently I spaced out because next thing I know is that the damm okama pinched me and asked if I was alright.

Was I alright?

First I was late for school and forgot breakfast. Then I walked through a forest and it starts raining. then I land in heaven or hell what apparently is the world of freaking one piece. I am tired, hungry, confused and lost. But I will be alright, I always am. Since the day my smile didn't leave my face anymore, since my eyes didn't show my emotions anymore, since I was….. no I will not think about that now. Yes since back then I will be alright, I always will be.

Apparently I had said the last part out loud because Ivankov looked at me strangely, my mistake…. Then my tummy made noise again and Ivankov started laughing. I flushed in embarrassment.

Then Dragon spook up again, before we start speaking we will grab you something to eat. He started walking out of the room and Ivankov soon followed. I really didn't want to be alone, so I followed too. I walked past a mirror and screamed. How could I not, that wasn't me but a two years old girl who stood there!

Now I understand why Ivankov looked at me strangely when I spoke. No two years old speaks that way, I think… . Ivankov came running into the room looking worried, quickly checking if there are any enemies in the room. Finding non (s)he turned to me asking what was wrong. Well what shall I answer, hey I was a fourteen years old girl living in another universe. No, just no. So I answered the first thing in my mind. I just remembered where I had seen your face before, you are part of the revolutionary army. Not smart no two year alt will ever say that. Note too self, don't say the first thing that comes in your mind.

Ivankov kept staring at me, and I became uncomfortable. Then he said "after eating we are going to talk". Seriously I am out of luck lately.

line break

There we were, Dragon, Ivankov and bear dude (I maybe forgot his name). They were all staring at me. Do you know the moment you want to disappear into nothing, well that is how I feel now. They were just looking at me. Nothing more, nothing less. It stated to creep out.

Then Dragon cleared his throat and said "we haven't properly introduced or self's, I am….. there I interrupted him and said. Monkey D. Dragon, most wanted man in the world and leader of the revolutionary army. Emporio Ivankov or Iva for short is also known as "okama king", "miracle worker" and "queen" of Kamabakka Kingdom. And bear dude, I forgot this part, sorry.

I was met by three pair of shocked faces. My mistake, I really should stop saying the first thing that I think of. It gives problems. Dragon cleared his throat, probably he has had some stranger situations as an dry heated, always smiling two years alt. Probably.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression; it creeped me out, again. Then he laughed and said: the "bear dude" is Kuma he and I interrupted him again "once an vicious pirate, there is currently not more known". Maybe it is a bit strange but I knew, no know everything about one piece.

Again I was met by three pair of shocked faces. This time I tried to ignore it so I introduced myself. Hello my name is Casterwill D. Sakura, nice to meet you. Dragon laughed again, then he got serious and asked why I was in the middle of the ocean and why was I covered in scars? I had two options

1\. Tell then the truth, that I came from another world and died ( I think) and the scars… no I don't ever think about that again. and 2. Lie, can say that I ran away from the world government who did experiments on my body and mind. That would be logical since the entire word government here is fucked up, and that would explain why I can talk like I am older as two years alt.

Definitely option two, I just have to remember my lie. So that's what I did I told them that I was experimented on to create an new weapon, what I don't know but I was always alone in a dark room. That I finally had a chance to escape and that I took it. And I had taken a fishing boat and got caught in a storm.

At the end they all looked at me in pity, and Iva looked like he could kill someone. It was again Dragon who spoke, I know what the world government has done is terrible but I want to stop it like you probably already know, I nodded my head in a yes, so are you willing to join me. I smiled sadly and refused. I just wanted a normal life, without the chance of dying around every corner. They understood that, Dragon spook again: I see, then at least let us help you. Again I nodded my head in yes. Dragon went on, then I have a last question. He turned to Kuma and Iva, and said can you two please leave. They nodded and left. He turned to me again and asked: are you willing to become my daughter, at that I was shocked out of my mind. He continued to talk: you won't see me often, maybe never again. But having a family is important.

At that moment I think for the first time in years I stopped smiling and showed an emotion, I was shocked. I really couldn't belief it, the most wanted man in this world asked me to be his daughter!

That is shocking. When I finally had found my voice back I answered yes. Because it is through, a family is very important.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After that talk Dragon wend outside but not before saying that my new name was Monkey D. Sakura. I liked the sound of it. Also he warned me, because if the marines or the world government ever get to know this I will be on the run for the rest of my life. That doesn't sound nice….no not nice. Slowly while thinking this all over I fell back asleep.

line break

I was already two days on the ship and we are going to the east blue. There was someone who can take me to an safe place to live. He was in the navy but he can be trusted. At least that is what Dragon, no dad said.

The two days that I was here where fun. I was treated like someone from my original age and not like two years alt. There were things I still need to get used to like not being able to run or walk longer distances and the most stupid thing to being able to reach the handle of the door.

Right now I am sitting in my room listening to Iva because a few pranks I pulled. But hey in my defence, I was bored and stressed so I needed to do something relaxing. Like pulling pranks. I was two for god's sake what did you expect me to do, sit still and goody-goody watch everyone have fun. Hell no, I wanted entertainment too.

Dragon came walking in and asked Iva why the whole ship was in turmoil. and Iva, the trader, said it was my fault. Dragon laughed and told Iva to get everything cleaned up, then he turned to me. I gulped and stepped back a bit. Then Dragon started laughing and told me to tell everything, I grinned back at him and toughed back….

Flashback…..

It was late at night, everyone was asleep and I walked around the ship bored out of my mind when I saw Iva's make-up. I looked around quickly and no one was around, a plan formed in my mind.

next morning

I woke up hearing screams and I knew my plan was a success. I packed my notebook, I got this one from Kuma to write things down so I won't forget them like his name. but back to the point, I got my notebook and wrote my new success down and looked at the list I already had:

Use Iva's make-up on everyone I can find without getting caught. Check.

Put spiders at random places in the ship. Check.

Super glue the kitchen knives together. Check.

Knocking someone out and laying him down in ketchup. (there faces were Check. funny when he woke up).

Adding hot sauce to breakfast and the café. (they really caught on fire) Check.

Spanning wires between the doors ( I have never seen so many people Check falling in one day).

Throwing marbles all over the floor. Check.

End flashback….

Now Dragon and I were at the ground laughing. He complimented me on my creativity and I warned him again over breakfast. After that he said that tomorrow we will reach the person who will lead me to my new life he also told me that it would maybe be for a few years before we saw each other again. So he gave me a den den mushi and his number, that one I wrote down in my notebook. I need to thank Kuma for it later.

For that day we arrived on an island, I needed to go shopping for new clothes and a nice bag. When we came on the shore I jumped of the ship but Iva picked me up, next thing I know I am in a shop whit a mountain of clothes that Iva wanted me to try.

line break

After I finally could sit down, I felt like my feet would fall of my body. We had walked around the whole island for clothes, shoes and other stuff. Now we finally were in a café and I had something to drink I grab my notebook and write down what I got. It became a habit to write everything down I did and got. What I got today was:

A pair of black combat boots.

A few black/ red and purple tank tops.

A few black shorts.

A red/ black and purple skirt (I don't think I am going to where them often).

A few leggings.

A few pair of high socks.

A few pair of tight black pants.

Of course underwear and things like that. Also I got a good black bag to carry everything in. Now I looked at my list. It looked a bit emo, but well. It looked good on my and it was comfortable. When we came back to the ship Dragon called me to his room.

In Dragon's room stood only basic furniture, but it looked nice. Then no dad spook:" I am sorry that today you went through shopping hell but you got all necessary stuff I hope". I nodded in agreement. Then he came oven and hugged me. I went completely still, the last time I got hugged didn't end well…. No forget, forget, forget. Slowly I started to relax and hugged back. I felt him smile next to my ear. Then he picked me up and walked to his bed (no dirty thoughts here) put me down and said, today is the last day I can see you in probably a long time. Is there something you would like to do. I smiled and said that I would like if he told stories about his adventures as I wrote them down. And so he did till late in the evening he told stories, we laughed and I wrote them down. When I was tired we fell asleep in his bed.

 **Hey people, I totally forgot the disclaimer so: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE only this story and the OC. What did you guys think of the fatherly Dragon. He might had been a bid OOC, blame me. I try making the chapters longer and update once a week, but that is difficult because of school.**

 **What is your favourite one piece character? I really don't know mine. I am bad at choosing in general so have mercy.**

 **Also what is your favourite arc? I think I like Alabasta but fishman island is good to. There you see how way to strong they all have gotten. But I like the most other too. So difficult to choose.**

 **~R &R~**


End file.
